


Премудрость построила себе дом

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Лоуренс следует пальцем по прекрасным незнакомым буквам, когда смотрит в глаза продавца книг. Они мягкие и добрые, и вселяют точно такой же ужас, как глаза темного человека.





	Премудрость построила себе дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wisdom hath builded her House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99477) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

> "Премудрость построила себе дом, вытесала семь столбов его" (Притчи 9:1).  
Книга Лоуренса Аравийского об арабском восстании 1916-1918, события которого являются крайне важными в этом тексте, называется "Семь столпов мудрости", отсылая к этой же библейской строке.

Лоуренс всегда видел ангелов и демонов. Мир не ограничивается для него лишь внешней поверхностью, как для других людей. Он выглядывал из окна посреди ночи, чтобы увидеть на дереве крылатую фигуру, смотрящую на него в ответ. Однажды, когда он был маленьким, лошадь наклонилась и тяжело выдохнула ему в лицо, так что он сел на землю и заплакал от страха. Невидимые руки подняли его, и кто-то сказал, что он больше никогда не должен бояться. Он часто видел высокого темноволосого человека с лукавой улыбкой и глазами, вселяющими ужас, хотя он и не говорил с ним все эти годы.

В тринадцать он, наконец, оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как этот человек улыбается ему — молча, как всегда.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он с досадой.

— Твой ангел-хранитель.

Разум Лоуренса полон греческих мифов, и он находит множество объяснений. Человек не отвечает ни да, ни нет ни на одно из них, и Лоуренсу становится привычным его темное присутствие.

— Нет бога, кроме Бога, — говорит в Лондоне человек средних лет и дает ему книгу.

Лоуренс следует пальцем по прекрасным незнакомым буквам, когда смотрит в глаза продавца книг. Они мягкие и добрые, и вселяют точно такой же ужас, как глаза темного человека.

***

В армии он решает отбросить детские штучки и больше ни во что не верит. Темный человек смеется и наливает себе новый напиток. Лоуренс уже давно выучил арабский и прочитал Коран, который был ему подарен так много лет назад. Он больше никогда не смотрит на надпись на первой странице. Не с тех пор, как разобрался с классическим текстом и понял его значение. Он не ангел.

В пустыне он спрашивает Али:

— Ты веришь в ангелов?

— Конечно.

Он смотрит наверх — туда, где темный человек сидит скрестив ноги; сейчас он одет, как бедуин. Лоуренс описывает Али, что он видит, и спрашивает — из тех ли он ангелов, в которых тот верит? Али серьезно смотрит на него.

— Друг мой, это не ангел. Это джинн. Тебе не следует обращать на него внимание.

Лоуренс поднимает взгляд на смеющегося человека и демонстративно отводит его в сторону. Али прав. И ничего подобного никогда не было. Когда он снова смотрит туда, человека уже нет.

***

В Даръа, когда ему нужны ангелы, их нет. Он молит Небеса, а турецкие солдаты смеются. И лишь когда он начитает богохульствовать и проклинает Бога — только тогда он видит того человека, выступающим из угла.

— Так _теперь _ты веришь, — ядовито говорит человек.

Лоуренс рыдает и обещает что угодно, что угодно. Человек проводит рукой по его лицу, и Лоуренс смотрит в ужасные глаза. Боль и унижение не прекращаются, но они теперь далеко, и Лоуренс падает в вечность. Это кажется полетом. Он вновь начинает осознавать время, только когда арабы находят его следующим утром.

Он вновь перестает видеть темного человека.

***

Лоуренс пуст. Он больше не видит ангелов и демонов. Он не может найти тот книжный магазин в Лондоне. Он не может быть героем. Лоуренса больше нет. Он ждет, когда же отчаяние станет абсолютным.

Когда же оно таким становится, он как раз едет на мотоцикле. Темный человек выступает из ниоткуда прямо у него на пути.

Лоуренса заносит, и он теряет весь тот контроль, которым он еще обладал.

Он падает, падает. Это кажется Вечностью. Это кажется полетом.

**Author's Note:**

> Конечно же, Лоуренс из этой части - тот самый Лоуренс Аравийский (Томас Эдвард Лоуренс).
> 
> Али - боевой товарищ и близкий друг Лоуренса.
> 
> Упомянутые в тексте события в Даръа (на русский иногда приводят как Дераа) произошли в 1917 году. Лоуренс прибыл в город для разведки, попал в плен к турецким солдатам, пережил насилие и пытки, но сумел сбежать, причем в его описании побег действительно кажется направленным чьей-то милостивой рукой: турецкий солдат сжалился и фактически подсказал ему нехитрый план, и никто не помешал Лоуренсу на его пути; более того, встретившиеся позднее разбойники также не стали чинить никаких препятствий. 
> 
> Лоуренс начал работу над "Семью столпами мудрости" сразу после возвращения в Англию и опубликовал книгу в 1926. Уже тогда он писал о страшной внутренней усталости, опустошении и презрении к человеческим деяниям. Он погиб в 1935 году, не справившись с управлением своим мотоциклом, когда пытался объехать двух мальчиков-велосипедистов. С его выхода в отставку прошло всего два месяца.


End file.
